


First Kiss

by Yoonkook_Jackbum



Category: kookga - Fandom, sugakookie - Fandom, yoonkook - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Kinky, M/M, my mood, sensual, slight horny, tongue mentions (a lot), very sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonkook_Jackbum/pseuds/Yoonkook_Jackbum
Summary: Jungkook wanted to learn how to kiss...he got more than what he’d asked for by his favorite Hyung





	First Kiss

“Y-Yoongi Hyung.”

Silence.

“Min Yoongi Hyung.”

Still Silence.

“Yoongi.”

He turned around in his bed facing the bunny looking boy who kneeled by his bed, he was annoyed because Gguk had been interrupting his sleep for the past 20 minutes, but also just skipped honorifics and called him by his name...he was pissed off at this point.

“What kid.”

“I-I need help.”

He moaned quietly, turning to face the ceiling  rubbing his face. “What! Why couldn’t you ask Jin?”

Jeongguk shrugged looking down, now playing with the bracelets that aligned his wrists. “I just...I’m more comfortable asking you...because you won’t really freak out.”

Yoongi sat up now turning on the light in his bedroom. “Yes Gguk. What do you want.”

“I-I need help.”

Yoongi sighed, sitting more up trying to get comfortable now knowing he wouldn’t be able to go to sleep. “Help with what.”

Jeongguk looked up at his hyung, before getting up to close the door, and sit on his bed. A little excited now that he’d gotten his Hyungs attention.

“You know Donna. The girl I met in America? Pretty brown eyes, darker skin complexion?”

“Yes...” Yoongi said, turning his head. “What’s your point?”

“Well...we’ve been talking. I-I want to invite her out here so we can meet up. But if something happens a-and we get to second base...we’ll..I don’t know how t-to do that Hyung. So I need you to help me. Do that.”

Yoongi stared at Jeongguk in awe, and annoyance. “What the fuck are you asking for?”

“Kiss me.”

Yoongi’s eyes nearly almost popped out their eye sockets at his maknaes statement. His mouth hanging open nearly almost falling off at how wide it was. “Fuck off.” He whispered his voice gone as well.

“Please.”

“Gguk.”

“Please.” He whispered. “I need help.”

Yoongi stared at Jeongguk longer than both liked, inspecting, analyzing all the possible outcomes after this. I mean, yoongi liked guys, it wasn’t a surprise what if he catches feelings? What if Gguk catches feelings? What if-

“Yoongi it’s not that deep, just kiss me. So I know how to kiss her or anyone else if something comes up, i don’t fucking know. Just. I. I need this, please.”

“How come you couldn’t kiss Jimin? Or Taehyung, or even fuck Hobi or Joonie, why me?”

“Because, Because fuck Yoongi I trust you.”

He was silenced now. His eyes still searching Gguk’s before he caved in. “Fine dammit, but don’t ask for sex or any shit like that.”

“Fuck off! Of course I wouldn’t ask for that, that will come naturally, but all that kissing shit. That’s a little bit more embarrassing..I guess.”

“I get it Gguk..i’ll help you.”

They both sat on the edge of the bed opting to sit next to eachother for the angle and such, talking about steps, and rules.

“Because I’m a boy it’ll be different, she’ll have boobs for you to hold, so for now just put your hands on my cheek.”

Jeongguk nodded, shifting so his hands could fit on Yoongi’s face. “Okay.”

“Now.” Yoongi spoke placing his hands on Jeongguks side, “Make sure your lips are soft, not crusty, not wet just nicely soft so they can move along with mine. And make sure your breathe smells good too.”

Jeongguk did both steps pleased with both outcomes. Placing his hands back on Yoongis face. “Okay. Good.”

Yoongi nodded moving closer. “Okay, i’ve never had to explain this so ill just show you. There’s three bases you get to in kissing. Pecks, actual mouth moving, and tongue..what are you going for?”

“All of them.”

Yoongi backed away, but Jeongguk pulled him in. “Remember hyung, it’s not that deep. It’ll be okay.”

Yoongi was uncomfortable but somewhere in his heart he’d had to do this for Gguk, knowing the younger would do it for him...but still something didn’t settle with this situation.

“Alright Gguk, will start slow..just follow my lead okay?”

“Okay..Yoongi just, lets just do this.”

Yoongi nodded, slowly moving forward before tilting Jeongguks head to the side, whispering to close his eyes before his lips finally met with Gguk’s.

It was slow, very easy. Just a couple of pecks. “Gguk.”

Jeongguk opened his eyes. “Yes.”

“Pepper my face with kisses, then come back to my lips, and will go a little deeper.”

Jeongguk nodded, placing soft kisses on Yoongis face, eyes, nose, forehead, more eyes, cheeks, before he came back to Yoongi’s lips, placing them a little harder on Yoongi’s.

Yoongi deepened the kiss by moving his mouth, going slowly so Jeongguk could keep up with the movement, his bottom lip being more dominant in this as it moved so smoothly with Yoongi.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t hard for Yoongi to add tongue, Jeongguk knew exactly what too do when he opened his mouth accepting it, and then repeating the process himself. Their tongues rubbing against each other’s in a calm, soothing pace.

Then, Yoongi removed his tongue and lips. Placing a soft peck on Jeongguks lips before he was done. But Jeongguk wasn’t, as he’d come back for more trying to repeat the same process biting at Yoongi’s lip to regain access again.

“Jeongguk..it’s done. Your ready.”

“But...”

“But what?”

Gguk stopped, looking down, hands still softly placed on Yoongi’s cheeks. “Sorry I just..”

“What?”

“It was nice.” Jeongguk furthered looking into Yoongi’s eyes. “It was really nice.”

Yoongi smiled shaking his head before moving to lay back down. “Goodnight Gguk.”

Jeongguk found himself still sitting on the edge of Yoongi’s bed in deep thought. His teeth digging into his bottom lip as he’d thought deeply about something.

“You okay Gguk? Your still sitting there?”

Jeongguk oh’d in response getting up and moving towards the door, not before turning around whiserping a soft “Thank you, I love you, Goodnight.” To his favorite Hyung...

Something sparkling inside of him....that he wouldn’t yet understand. 

 “Gguk..” 

He opened the door wider. “Yes hyung.” 

If it weren’t for the deathly silence in the room he wouldn’t have heard the words come back. 

But he did so here he was closing the door, and climbing into Yoongi’s bed to face him, his hands sliding under his head while they rested on the silk pillow underneath. 

“Gguk.” 

“Yes Hyung?” 

“D-Did you like the kiss any?” 

Jeongguk blushed slightly, going to turn off the lights so they both were engulfed in complete darkness, the only light shining in by the moon above outlining some features on both their faces. 

“I liked it. A lot.” 

“Oh..me, me too.” 

Jeongguk smiled lightly moving closer to Yoongi’s face who stiffened. Never had he seen his Hyung so small before, so quiet and vulnerable. 

“Can I kiss you again Hyung?”

”Gguk- 

“Please.” 

“But- 

“Please.” He whispered his lips so close to Yoongi’s he could feel the soft breathes slipping from the middle of them where they were parted softly. 

“What if we get deeper. What if something happens...” 

“It already has.” 

“But what about the girl? In America?”

”I made it up...” 

“WHAT!” 

Jeongguk grabbed Yoongi’s wrist to keep him from moving farther, smiling lightly at his reaction. 

“Why the FUCK would you make her up?” 

“Because..I needed a reason to have my first kiss. With you.” 

Then, Gguk’s mouth was back on Yoongi’s, his body coming to rest on top of his as he kissed him, kissed him with all the learning, with all the love he’d had. Deepening it to experience warmth again. 

“Gguk.” Yoongi moaned as Jeongguk licked inside his mouth so sensually, so sexily he could feel himself getting hard. 

“Yes.” He said stopping. “Want me too stop?”

”Please..” Yoongi whispered, grabbing Jeongguk’s hair attaching their lips again. 

 

 

A little after that night, they’d found themselves falling harder. Kissing the night away as they’d learned something new, something important about eachother. 

 

Their first kiss turning into something more that they’d both now understood. 

 


End file.
